1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in strategy-type games. More particularly, the invention is directed to a tossable strategy-type game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable strategy-type games are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,282,871, Malbon, May 12, 1942; 3,359,003, Kass, Dec. 19, 1967; 3,822,499, De Vos, July 9, 1974; 3,880,429, Blumenhaus, April 29, 1975; 4,129,303, Flagg, Dec. 12, 1978; 4,225,137, Hebner, Sept. 30, 1980; 4,456,258, Lodrick, June 26, 1984; 4,618,151, Fadner et al, Oct. 21, 1986; and 4,671,514, Wilson-Diehl, June 9, 1987; for instance, disclose examples of portable game playing surfaces on which game pieces may be releasably attached. However, since these playing surfaces are relatively heavy and must be mounted or placed on a support while the game is in progress, the players are forced to remain at or return to the locale of the game to make their moves or study the playing positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,137 discloses a strategy-type game playing surface that may be handed from player to player during a game, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,258 discloses a strategy-type game playing surface that might be able to be tossed during a game though the inventor does not suggest this. Neither, however, is convenient to toss back and forth over any significant distance. Neither has a geometry suitable for tossing and catching, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,258 would be hazardous to catch unless made of a soft material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,514 (Wilson-Diehl) is far too floppy for easy catching or for convenient playing without the support of a rigid surface. Releasably attachable playing pieces are essential to most portable strategy games. These playing pieces are generally rigid, heavy, and project from the playing surface. The more rigid a piece and the farther it projects from the playing surface, the more likely it is to become snagged and detached during sudden movements of the game. Also, the heavier and more pronounced the playing pieces are, the more likely the pieces are to become detached through sudden accelerations or decelerations, such as by throwing, catching, or dropping the game. Heavy and/or sharp playing pieces and/or playing surfaces further contribute to the possibility of player injury.